Amor de fuego
by rosarito628
Summary: Finn y la princesa Flama tendrán la aventura de sus vidas-Lean y comenten por favor :)-FinnxFP


**Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste me esforcé en hacerlo digan que opinan sobre el fic y si les gusta tengo muchos mas pensados.**

**REENCUENTRO**

Finn despertó sin dejar de pensar en esa chica que vio en la casa del árbol y quemo las fotos de la dulce de la princesa ,cuando el estaba se se escuchaba a Jake llamando a Finn ,mientras estaba preparando sus panques de tocino.

-Finn baja que debes desayunar,para ir al dulce reino-dijo Jake concentrado en su desayuno- la princesa dice que es un desastre y todo eso jejeje.

-Esta bien pero déjame en paz que me debo cambiar -dijo asomando la cabeza por las escaleras.

Los hermanos terminaron su desayuno y fueron al dulce reino a ver que pasaba,y a ver por que la dulce princesa está tan desesperada.

Al llegar al dulce reino,Mentita el fiel ayudante de la dulce princesa,los recibió con princesa los esperaba con ansias,esta corrió hacia los hermanos-Finn,Jake,gracias a Glob que están aquí-dijo la princesa muy desesperada-algo horrible ha pasado.

-¿Que princesa?-dijo Finn con un tono serio,cuando se trataba de ser un héroe era serio.

-Algo o alguien ha estado incendiando los dulces prados-dijo la dulce princesa respondiendo a la pregunta-necesito que lo encuentren y averigüen por que.

-Cuente con eso princesa-dijo Jake quien se entretenía viendo al pan de canela chocar contra la pared con los ojos vendados.

/

Mientras tanto en los pastizales del dulce doncella de fuego estaba echada en el vede pasto observando el cielo como se movían las nubes y escuchando los ruidos de la naturaleza.A la chica se notaba su pelo llameante,sus ojos carmesí y la joya que brillaba con la luz del tiempo pasaba volando y al anochecer se sentó a contemplar las estrellas.

-No puedo creer que me perdí todo esto gracias a que mi padre me encerró en esa lampara-dijo la chica algo disgustada y a la vez calmada-si no fuera por ese príncipe y su bufón no estaría aquí ahora.

De repente apareció unas sombras a lo lejos que corrían hacia chica se fue dejando marcas de vez se acercaban mas y mas, la muchacha se animo a enfrentar a los que la perseguí algo no andaba bien esas figuras le parecían muy familiares.

-¿Quienes son ustedes y por que me persiguen?-dijo mirando a su alrededor pero no veía nada ya había anochecido y la oscuridad se hizo mas muchacha hizo una bola de fuego y se ilumino toda la zona,se dio cuenta de dos figuras que se escondieron detrás del arbusto-¡salgan de ahí o los quemare vivos!-ordeno la personas salieron de el.

-Hola princesa-dijo Finn algo nervioso.

¿Tú? ¿por que me sigues?-dijo la princesa flama-te dije que no te metieras conmigo.

-Princesa estamos aquí para saber por que quema los dulces pastizales-dijo Jake tratando de calmar al la pelirroja.

-1 estoy aquí por que no quiero regresar,2 no tengo donde vivir ,3 aquí esta la mejor vista-dijo la princesa flama-y ahora me voy de aquí no quiero ser molestada con personas que rechazan sin conocer-al decir esto se fue pero lo que no espero es que esta vez era que Finn la siguiera.

-Ya te deje escapar una vez pero no va a volver a suceder-dijo mientras trataba de alcanzar a la princesa.

-¡Vete!-dijo la princesa acelerando su velocidad.

-No te voy a perder jajaja-dijo Finn agitado,ya llevaba como una hora corriendo pero el tiempo se le pasaba volando.

La princesa corrió y corrió hasta que vio a corta distancia una cueva y se escondió allí a esperar a perder al chico de vista, pero nunca espero que alguien viviera en esa rato después de recorrer la cueva encontró una extraña casa muchacha de fuego se acerco lentamente a la casa y noto una sombra que le rosaba el hombro,la princesa se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba,pero no había nadie que se notara,entonces subió el calor de sus llamas y logro distinguir una figura seguramente pertenecía a una chica el pelo le llegaba a los tobillos,tenía puesta una musculosa gris,unos jeans y unas botas rojas.

-Ay ¿que te pasa me quieres dejar ciega chica?-dijo la chica mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Pero¿quien eres?-dijo la princesa flama algo confundida por la actitud de la chica.

-¿Quien yo?-dijo la chica-yo soy Marceline,la reina vampiro-al decir esto ultimo mostró sus colmillos-y tu¿quien eres?no te he visto por aquí.

-Yo soy la princesa del reino del fuego-dijo la princesa de fuego orgullosa-o puedes decirme Flame.

-Esta bien,tu puedes decirme Marcy-dijo la reina vampiro-te vi cuando llegaste y que mirabas mi casa.

-¿Esa es tu casa?-dijo la princesa flama algo impresionada.

-Si ,y si quieres puedes pasar a tomar algo amiga jeje-dijo Marceline pero luego se detuvo por que vio a Flame triste-¿que te pasa?

-No nada es que cada cosa que toco se convierte en cenizas-dijo llorando pero la respuesta que recibió no era la que esperaba.

-Pues tanto mi casa como yo somos a prueba de fuego-dijo Marcy haciendo sentir mejor a su nueva amiga.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Flame resaltando una sonrisa y limpiando las asintió con la cabeza,Flame corrió y abrazo a Marceline y esta respondió con otro nunca conoció a alguien que supiera lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento,ella había pasado mil años sola sin alguien que le haga comprender como era el lado bueno de la vida hasta que conoció a otro lado Flame no podía tocar nada sin freírlo,no podía tocar a nadie sin quemar a esa persona hasta que la conoció a Marceline quien no se quemaba por el contacto físico.

Las dos entraron a la casa de Marceline y tomaron algo,hablaron,rieron y así comenzó la amistad de Marceline y Flame.

/

En otro lugar Finn estaba buscando a la princesa ,pero no la encontraba algo no estaba bien ella desapareció de la nada,ella ya no decidió buscar a la princesa por todas partes pero no la encontró.

-Ya se le voy a preguntar a Marcy ella de seguro la vio pasar-dijo y de inmediato se dirigió a lo de Marceline.

/

Marceline y Flame llevaban como medía hora conociéndose,ya se habían hecho buenas amigas,la princesa le había contado la historia de como termino allí.Marceline no lo podía creer estaba hablando de su amigo.

-Yo conozco a ese chico y a el perro-dijo Marceline dijo dejando a Flame sin poder creer lo que oía.

-¿Qué?¿enserio?-dijo con una expresión de sorpresa en su primera amiga tenía algo que ver con el chico y el perro.

-Si,pero no te alarmes Finn no es un mal chico y por eso no creo que el te haya rechazado-dijo haciendo dudar al la chica de fuego-de seguro fue juzga sin la puerta empezó a sonar.

-¿Quien sera?-pregunto Flame mientras tomaba un sorbo de lava que Marceline tenía por casualidad en la abrió la puerta y entro un chico rubio,de ojos azules y todo sudado.

-Marceline ¿me preguntaba si...?-pregunto pero se detuvo al ver a la princesa tomando de una tasa-¿princesa?

-¿Finn?¿que hace aquí?-pegunto dejando la tasa en la mesa.

-Yo estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo-dijo y se dio vuelta para ver a Marceline quien estaba tranquila apoyada en la pared tomando jugo de cereza.

-Bueno Finn déjame explicar y luego nos explicas tú-Marceline le contó acerca del encuentro de ella y Flame y de todo lo demás.

-Ah bueno,yo vine aquí para preguntarte si la viste por que la perdí de vista por un momento y puf se fue-dijo Finn.

-Finn,Marcy me hizo reflexionar y por eso he decidido darte una..-estuvo a punto de terminar la oración cuando Jake entro desesperado y alejo a Finn de la princesa.

-Mi hermanito no va a estar contigo-dijo Jake.

-Solo le iba a pedir que comencemos de nuevo-dijo Flame quien estaba atrás de Marceline.

-No, tu padre dijo que eras malvada y por eso tengo miedo de que lo mates-dijo Jake algo confuso por la actitud repentina de la princesa.

-¿Qué? mi padre no sabe nada de mi,el me encerró en esa lampara toda la vida-dijo enfadada.

-bueno pero que paso en el palacio que transformaste a esas inocentes personas en minies Flambos-dijo el perro en su defensa.

-A ellos,son insoportables siempre juzgando lo que hago-dijo la princesa.

-Entonces princesa quiera comenzar de nuevo-dijo Finn saliendo de atrás de la espalda de su hermano-yo soy Finn el humano aventurero y protector de Ooo,y este es mi hermano y compañero Jake el perro-dijo Finn señalando a Jake quien saludaba nervioso.

-Jajaja bueno hola yo soy la princesa flama heredera del trono del fuego o me puedes decir Flame-dijo la princesa.

-Che ustedes deberían tener una cita-dijo Marceline quien estaba tocando su hacha bajo.

-¿Que es una cita?-dijo la princesa que al estar encerrada no sabia nada de lo que había afuera del castillo.

-Una cita es ir a cenar,pasear o ver una película-dijo Jake con expresión de explicar.

-Che Flame,Marceline Jake no se ve gracioso explicando-dijo el chico en susurro haciendo a las chicas taparse la boca para que no se escuchara la risa.

-Ustedes dos de que se ríen-dijo el perro disgustado por el comportamiento de las chicas.

-De nada,de nada-dijeron Marcy y Flame al unisono-solo hablábamos de cosas de chicas jeje.

-Flame algún día¿quisieras salir conmigo?-dijo Finn algo nervioso.

-Claro pero si vuelvo al reino del fuego no voy a salir-dijo Flame triste.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que tengas una casa-dijo Marceline feliz por ayudar a Flame.

-Gracias-dijo Flame abrasando fuertemente a Marceline.

**bueno espero que les haya gustado este fic hasta el siguiente sera mas y los veo en el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
